The present invention relates to an eyeglasses made-to-order system for determining an eyeglass design to reflect the preferences of the eyeglasses consumer using a computer-controlled display screen; and the present invention also relates to methods applied to this system: a method for generating synthetic images to overlay portraits and eyeglass frames, a method for determining the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses, and a method for changing the eyeglass frame type.
Before now, a method was proposed wherein the portrait (facial image) of an eyeglass wearer (eyeglass consumer) is captured with a computer using computer graphics methods; the characteristics of the facial features are analyzed using predetermined procedures; and the form of the eyeglasses is designed by applying predetermined design rules to the results of the analysis (See Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H5-35827 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H7-168875, for example).
Compared to prior general methods wherein the eyeglass designs are determined without consideration of the differences in eyeglass wearers"" facial features, the abovementioned conventional method has a greater possibility of attaining an eyeglass design which better suits the facial features of the eyeglass wearer because the characteristics of the facial features are analyzed by computer and a design is generated to fit the facial features.
However, in the abovementioned conventional method, a computer mainly performs the procedures for analyzing the characteristics of the facial features and selecting the design to suit the characteristics thereof. In other words, the analysis of the characteristics of the facial features and the determination of the design to fit those analyzed characteristics is in this method essentially made by the people who created the system software, such as the designers and programmers. Consequently, the designs attained inevitably depend greatly on the sensibility and thinking of the people who created the system software.
However, design preferences differ greatly from person to person; it is hard to imagine that the sensibility of a specific designer would be accepted by all people. Accordingly, the abovementioned conventional method attains results which are satisfactory in the case where the sensibility and so forth of the designer act in a positive direction, but at the same time, there is a considerable possibility that the reverse case will occur. Moreover, the essential processes in the abovementioned method are determined in advance by the computer software, starting with a process to capture the facial image, and there is little room for operator choice. In determining the design, all of the predetermined processes are carried out automatically. As a result, there is a possibility that time will be used unnecessarily in determining the design in some cases.
In view of the foregoing situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide an eyeglasses made-to-order system, wherein an eyeglass design that better reflects the eyeglass wearer""s preferences can be determined and ordered quickly with the operator performing only those procedures thought necessary.
Also, apparatuses to simulate the wearing of eyeglasses, using an imaging function to capture the frontal portrait of a person""s head on a computer-controlled display screen and displaying the portrait wearing the eyeglasses by laying the image of the eyeglass frames over the portrait on screen, were known to be used in determining eyeglass designs and so forth before now (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. S63-76581).
In this type of conventional simulation apparatus, different methods for overlaying the frame image on the portrait were tried. These methods include the method for finding the optimal position while moving the frame image and the method, wherein (a) the coordinates of both corneal vertexes 202L and 202R are found on the portrait 201 and a line 203 connecting the corneal vertexes 202L, 202R is found; and (b) the bisection point of that line 203 is determined to be a reference point 205 and the frame image is laid over on the portrait with the reference point of the frame image matched to that reference point 205, as shown in FIG. 17.
However, even if the optimal position is determined visually on screen and the frame image is laid over the portrait, this is not a natural simulation because it may vary from the actual wearing state in the case where a precise frontal image was not attained. Also, because portraits are not bilaterally symmetric, it is not possible to simulate a natural state of wearing eyeglasses if the frame image is overlaid with the center point of the line between corneal vertexes on the portrait as the reference point for the portrait. Furthermore, the information provided with a simulation using only a frontal image is not sufficient for selecting eyeglasses.
In view of the foregoing situations, it is an object of the present invention to make possible a natural simulation of wearing eyeglasses with consideration of the asymmetry of facial features, and to make possible the simulation of wearing eyeglasses as seen from a profile view of the face and to provide sufficient and precise information for selecting eyeglasses.
Also, before now, the design of the individual parts and their positions, as well as the lens shape, were thought to be important as principal elements for determining the design of the eyeglasses. Attempts are made to apply a variety of ornamentation to the parts and to make the parts in unique shapes. Consequently, various designs were naturally considered for the endpieces and bridge and operations to apply the ornamentation and so forth were also performed.
However, although the positions of the endpieces and bridge are a regular design consideration, the designer usually determines these from a functional profile, based mainly on an average model that considers the mean facial width and mean distance between pupils, that the bridge does not strike the nose, and whether there is an optimal position for mounting the temples.
However, when the eyeglass wearer actually wears these eyeglass frames, it is often thought that different positions for the endpieces and bridge would better match the face shape of the eyeglass wearer. Depending on the eyeglass wearer, it may be desirable to make the nose appear taller by establishing the bridge at a higher position than usual, for example. Before now, changing the positions of the endpieces and bridge according to customer preferences was not a consideration and it was not possible to respond to such preferences.
In view of the foregoing situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for determining the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses, so that the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses can be determined according to the eyeglass wearer""s preferences, and so that the design of the eyeglasses can better reflect the eyeglass wearer""s preferences.
Eyeglass frames can be generally classified into three categories, based mainly on differences in the structures which hold the lenses: the full-rimmed type, the semi-rimless type, and the three-piece type (also known as the Arimless type).
The full-rimmed type has the entire perimeter of the lenses enclosed by the rims. The semi-rimless type has, as the basic structure, all or part of the upper portion of the lens perimeters enclosed with rim and the lower portion supported with nylon thread. The three-piece type does not use rim and has the bridge and temples mounted directly on the lenses.
However, it is not realistic to prepare and stock or carry all of the abovementioned three types of frames for each of the various design images. Generally one type of frame is prepared for one design image.
However, it may be that while the design images of frames stocked by the store match the customer""s desire, the frame types thereof do not match the customer""s desire. Consequently, this situation requires eyeglasses with the design of a frame in stock, but only with a different frame type. However, it has been remarkably difficult in practice to respond to such customer demands before now.
In the case of changing frame type, the change could be relatively simple if it were possible to use the frame data before the change, without any modifications, as the frame data after the change (as design or manufacturing data). However, because of structural differences among the different frame types, it is often the case that manufacturing would actually be impossible simply using the unmodified, pre-change frame data as the post-change frame data (as design or manufacturing data). Consequently, such a situation requires starting from the same point as a new frame design and is not practical.
In view of the foregoing situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for changing the eyeglass frame type, that makes it relatively simple to change the frame type without changing the design image, by performing data revision operations and data addition operations based on uniform standards, for data relating to the eyeglass frames before the change.
The present invention employs the following constitution to achieve the abovementioned objects.
The eyeglasses made-to-order system relating to the present invention comprises:
(1) an eyeglasses made-to-order system wherein an operator uses an interactive system with means including a computer-controlled display screen to determine eyeglass specifications necessary for ordering eyeglasses, including necessary items relating to each structural member of the eyeglasses;
wherein any of a plurality of types of basic frame designs prepared in advance is selected from the abovementioned display screen; and
the optimum eyeglass specifications, reflecting the consumer""s preferences, can be determined on and ordered from the display screen, by any changes to the structural members of the eyeglasses, including frame type, lens shape, and parts, based on the selected basic frame design.
The operator of the abovementioned made-to-order system may be the eyeglass consumer, an employee of the store, or someone else; in effect, anyone who can operate the made-to-order system and determine the eyeglass design in a form which sufficiently reflects the will and preferences of the eyeglass consumer.
The basic frame designs allow the eyeglass consumer to decide upon eyeglasses with a design he/she desires. As the starting point for determining a design, frame designs are collected as base models for selecting eyeglasses with a design similar to that imagined by the eyeglass consumer (Moreover, when frames with a basic design are desired, the frames may be ordered without any changes to the desired basic frame design.). Consequently, frames of various designs with different design tendencies may be prepared to make it possible to respond to the preferences of a broad range of customers (eyeglass consumers). For example, a plurality of designs matched to the frame types are prepared as basic frame designs for each of the frame types (the three types: rimless, semi-rimless, full-rimmed). Moreover, different designs for a single frame type may also be brought together as basic frame designs.
A method for designing eyeglasses is to select the lens shape, bridge, endpieces, temples, and so forth for a specific design and assemble these selected eyeglass parts; but this method is difficult for the usual customer who is not a designer. In the eyeglasses made-to-order system relating to the present invention, a plurality of types of basic frame designs is prepared in advance and frames with a design similar to that imagined by the eyeglass consumer are selected from among these basic frame designs as the starting point for determining the design. Based on the frames with the selected design, original eyeglasses can be designed with great freedom by making the various preferred changes, including changes to the frame type, to the structural members of the eyeglasses. For this reason, even a regular customer can easily create eyeglasses with the desired design; also, an eyeglass design which better reflects customer preferences can be determined quickly by performing only those procedures thought necessary by the operator.
The abovementioned changes to the structural members of the eyeglasses include revision, addition and deletion of the structural members. Specific examples of changes include changing the frame type, replacing the lens shape, revising the lens shape, changing parts, adding and deleting parts, changing part positions, changing sizes such as eye size and the distance between lenses, changing the colors of the frame parts, changing lens color, changing the lens prescription, and so forth. The design is considered in the changes to the abovementioned structural elements; moreover, it is preferable that limiting conditions of the structure, function, and manufacturing requirements be determined and the changes be confirmed to be within a range satisfying these conditions. Thereupon, the specifications for eyeglasses with the desired design are determined and the eyeglass order is placed. After that, cases such as the eyeglasses being impossible to manufacture due to structural reasons, or the like, will not arise and the process can immediately advance to the manufacture of the eyeglasses.
Also, the eyeglasses made-to-order system relating to the present invention comprises:
(2) an eyeglasses made-to-order system wherein an operator determines eyeglass specifications necessary for ordering eyeglasses, including necessary items relating to each structural member of the eyeglasses, with an interactive system using means including a computer-controlled display screen, and comprising:
a basic design selecting function for selecting from the display screen any of a plurality of basic frame designs prepared in advance;
a portrait capturing function for taking the portrait of the eyeglasses consumer;
a synthetic image generating function for overlaying the image of the selected frames on the portrait taken by the abovementioned portrait capturing function and displaying a portrait wearing the eyeglasses on the abovementioned display screen;
one or more changing functions for changing, revising, or inputting necessary items on the display screen, relating to each of the plurality of structural members of the eyeglasses, including the frame type, lens shape, and parts, based on the basic frame design selected using the abovementioned basic design selecting function;
a storing function for storing data including one or more images of the eyeglasses attained on the display screen; and
a comparing/examining function for comparing or examining the one or more eyeglass images, including the eyeglass images stored in the abovementioned storing means, displayed on the display screen, deciding upon one of those, or returning to the step for performing the abovementioned changing function;
wherein the operator performs only those procedures or function changes thought necessary after selecting the basic frame design, makes the best use of the eyeglass consumer""s free will, and quickly and accurately performs the ordering operation because after selecting the basic frame design using the abovementioned basic design selecting function, the operator can arbitrarily select and perform any one or more of the functions: the abovementioned portrait capturing function, the abovementioned synthetic image generating function, the abovementioned one or more changing functions, or the abovementioned comparing/examining function.
In this way, it is possible to determine a design, based on the selected basic frame design, by selecting any of a plurality of types of basic frame designs prepared in advance on screen, and then freely choosing only those functions thought necessary by the operator from among the portrait capturing function, synthetic image generating function, one or more changing functions, and the comparing/examining function. As a result, the principal processes for determining an eyeglass design can be performed according to the procedures freely selected by the operator with the interactive system, instead of according to procedures determined in advance by the computer software. Accordingly, it becomes possible to determine a design which more directly reflects the sensibilities and preferences of the eyeglass consumer; at the same time, the operator can perform only those functions thought necessary, making possible rapid processing.
According to the second constitution above, (3) the eyeglasses made-to-order system is a system wherein the abovementioned synthetic image generating function comprises the function of laying the profile image of the selected frames over the profile image of the eyeglass consumer""s face captured with the abovementioned portrait capturing function, as well as the function of laying the frontal image of the selected frames over the frontal image of the eyeglass consumer""s face captured with the abovementioned portrait capturing function.
The frontal portrait wearing the eyeglass frames shows only the influence of the front portion of the eyeglass frames on the eyeglass wearer. Actually, however, the profile portrait wearing the eyeglass frames is important for confirming the design of the eyeglass frames. In other words, the design of the eyeglass frame is greatly changed by ornamentation, jewels, and so forth applied on the endpieces and temples; and the design greatly influences the profile image of the eyeglass wearer. Furthermore, changing the position of the temples (height) and changing the proportional division of the profile with the temples can have effects such as making a short face look longer or a long face look shorter. This also allows the wearing of the prescription lenses and frames to be checked from many angles. Consequently, seeing the image of the profile portrait wearing the eyeglass frames makes it possible to select and decide upon the overall details of the design, in determining the design of the eyeglass frames.
According to the second constitution above, (4) the eyeglasses made-to-order system is a system wherein the abovementioned one or more changing functions include one or more of the following: frame type changing function, lens shape replacing function, lens shape revising function, part changing function, part position changing function, size changing function for changing sizes such as eye size and the distance between lenses, color changing function for changing the colors of the parts constituting the frames, lens color changing function, usage scene changing function for changing the background for lens usage, and lens prescription inputting function.
According to the second constitution above, (5) the eyeglasses made-to-order system comprises the function of taking facial measurements of the abovementioned eyeglass consumer, adding those measured values, and revising the eyeglass specifications.
The portrait of the eyeglass consumer wearing the eyeglasses displayed on the display screen is an image of a two-dimensional simulation, not a three-dimensional simulation. Moreover, only approximate numerical values can be attained for the dimensions and angles of various portions of the face such as the facial width and distance between the pupils. For this reason, precise numerical data, relating to the three-dimensional dimensions and angles of each portion of the face to wear the eyeglasses, are necessary in order to produce eyeglass frames which fit the face well. The present invention includes a function for adding facial measurements from the eyeglass consumer and revising the eyeglass specifications. Appropriate revisions are made to the eyeglass specifications determined with a two-dimensional simulation on the display screen based on facial measurement data; this results in optimal eyeglass specifications which can be used as manufacturing data to manufacture eyeglasses which fit the face and satisfy the optical requirements of the eyeglasses. The facial measurements may be made using various measuring instruments, but a specialized face measuring instrument (Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. S63-110355, Japanese Patent Application No. H9-306003), called a face measure, may be used to make the measurement quickly and precisely. This face measuring instrument comprises the structural members of eyeglasses, such as lenses, pads, endpieces, temples, and so forth and is worn on the face in the same way as eyeglasses. With this face measuring instrument worn on the face, the dimensions of and angles between the structural members are adjusted to the form of the face. The three-dimensional facial form is measured by reading the dimensions of the structural members and the assembled angles between the structural members from the gradations and so forth on the adjusted face measuring instrument.
According to the second constitution above, (6) the eyeglasses made-to-order system comprises an order check access function for accessing the order check database comprising data including data necessary for manufacturing the eyeglasses after said eyeglass specifications are determined, and attaining information necessary when ordering eyeglasses, including whether it is possible to manufacturing eyeglasses to those specifications, price, or delivery date.
According to the second constitution above, (7) the eyeglasses made-to-order system comprises an order access function for accessing an order acceptance database, comprising data including order acceptance processing, processing of data necessary for manufacturing the ordered eyeglasses, and processing of instructions necessary for manufacturing the eyeglasses, and completing the order after the abovementioned order check access function is performed and the order determined.
A method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing relating to the present invention comprises:
(8) a method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing by capturing the frontal portrait of a person""s face on a computer-controlled display screen using an imaging function, laying the image of eyeglass frames over the portrait on the screen, and displaying a portrait wearing eyeglasses;
wherein reference points for the portrait captured on the abovementioned screen are determined using actual measurements relative to the placement of the abovementioned person""s eyes and the frame image is laid over the portrait so that the reference points of the eyeglass frame image match the portrait""s reference points.
Usually the face of a person seen from the front is not bilaterally symmetric; it is therefore often the case that the frames cannot be placed on the face in a natural position, as when eyeglasses are actually worn on the face, simply by laying the center of the frame image over the center of the line between the corneal vertexes on the display screen. An apparently natural overlay of the eyeglass frame image, with consideration of the bilateral asymmetry of the frontal portrait, can be attained by determining the reference points on the portrait captured on the display screen with the actual measurements relative to the positions of the person""s eyes, and matching the reference points of the eyeglass frame image to the reference points of the portrait.
According to the eighth constitution above, (9) the method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing is a method wherein measured values of the distances from the bridge of the abovementioned person""s nose to each of the corneal vertexes are used as the actual measurements relative to the placement of the eyes; and
the point at which a line connecting the corneal vertexes on the portrait captured on the screen is divided according to the ratio of the abovementioned measured distances to the corneal vertexes is a reference point for the abovementioned portrait. With this embodiment, the reference points can be correctly determined because of using the value of the distance between corneal vertexes, measured using a pupilometer or the like at the prescription making stage, to determine the portrait""s reference points.
According to the ninth constitution above, (10) the method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing is a method wherein the frame image is enlarged or reduced relative to the portrait or the portrait is enlarged or reduced relative to the frame image, according to the ratio of the measured values of the distances to the corneal vertexes of the abovementioned person to the distances to the corneal vertexes of the portrait captured on the screen. With this embodiment, the magnification of the portrait can be conformed to the magnification of the frame image.
According to the ninth constitution above, (11) the method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing is a method wherein the portrait is automatically rotated and corrected so that the line segment connecting the corneal vertexes of both eyes of the portrait captured on screen becomes horizontal on the screen. With this embodiment, the portrait can be automatically made vertical even if the portrait was tilted at the moment when captured on screen.
According to the eleventh constitution above, (12) the method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing is a method wherein the portrait is revised after the abovementioned automatic rotation and revision using manual rotation so that the entire portrait is balanced. With this embodiment, the attitude of the portrait can be revised with consideration of the overall balance of the portrait and a natural state of wearing eyeglasses can be simulated.
Also, the method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing relating to the present invention comprises:
(13) a method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing comprising the steps of capturing the profile portrait of a person""s face on a computer-controlled display screen using an imaging function, determining reference points from this facial profile image, and laying the image of the eyeglass frames over the profile image based on the reference points.
An image simulating the wearing of the eyeglasses as seen from the side can thereby be attained; this can provide sufficient and accurate information for selecting eyeglasses and can broaden the range of comparing and examining, even in the case of manufacturing custom-made frames. For example, it is possible to confirm effects such as the influence on the eyeglass wearer""s profile from adding ornamentation or jewels to the endpieces and temples, or making the face appear longer or shorter by changing temple height and the proportional division of the profile by the temples. It is also possible to confirm the prescription lenses and frames, as worn, from a greater number of directions.
The reference points for the abovementioned profile image are points to be the reference for appropriately positioning the frames on the profile portrait; the reference points are points such as the following: the corneal vertexes, bending point (point of contact with ear), the eye points at a prescribed distance (12 mm, for example) to the front of the corneal vertexes on a line between the corneal vertexes and the bending point, the temple disappearance point which is the boundary point where the temple is hidden by hair beside the face, such as sideburns. Based on these reference points, for example, the temple is placed on a line between the endpiece position and bending point; when there is a temple disappearance point, the end of the temple beyond the temple disappearance point is deleted from the image.
According to the thirteenth constitution above, (14) the method for generating synthetic images for an apparatus to simulate eyeglass wearing comprises the steps of capturing the profile portrait of the abovementioned person""s face on a screen, finding the eye points at a position a prescribed distance to the front of the corneal vertexes in the portrait image, and laying the lens profile image using the eye points as reference points, as well as the frame profile image over the lens profile image.
A method for determining the positions of the endpiece and bridge of the eyeglasses relating to the present invention comprises:
(15) a method for determining the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses wherein the facial image data of the eyeglass consumer and the form data for the selected eyeglass frames are captured and displayed on screen using a computer graphics method, and the positions of the endpieces and bridge on the abovementioned selected eyeglass frames can be moved on screen, allowing the selection and determination of the positions for the abovementioned endpieces and bridge preferred by the eyeglass consumer. It is possible to change the image of the eyeglass wearer""s face and correct defects of the face by changing the positions of the endpieces and bridge. Because the positions of the endpieces and bridge can be moved on screen to suit the face of the eyeglass wearer, this is effective for selecting an eyeglass design which better reflects the eyeglass wearer""s preferences.
According to the fifteenth constitution above, (16) the method for determining the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses is a method wherein the range of movement for the abovementioned endpieces and bridge is determined from limits of the design or of the function and structure. The method for determining the allowable range of movement is to establish reference points and reference lines to establish the maximum and minimum lengths of the endpieces and bridge required by the limitations of the design or of the function and structure, for example, and to determine whether these reference points and reference lines lie within or without the lens shape.
According to the fifteenth constitution above, (17) the method for determining the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses is a method wherein the movements of the abovementioned endpieces and bridge to be moved are linked together.
According to the fifteenth constitution above, (18) the method for determining the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses is a method wherein the direction in which the abovementioned endpieces are moved is limited to a horizontal direction and so that the amounts of movement become the same but in mutually opposite directions for the right eye and the left eye. The bilateral symmetry of the eyeglasses is preserved with this type of movement.
According to the fifteenth constitution above, (19) the method for determining the positions of the endpieces and bridge of the eyeglasses is a method wherein the direction in which the abovementioned bridge is moved is limited to a vertical direction. The bilateral symmetry of the eyeglasses is preserved with this type of movement.
A method for changing the type of eyeglass frames relating to the present invention comprises:
(20) a method for changing the type of eyeglass frames for changing the frame type without changing the design image, wherein data relating to the frames, including the frame form for second eyeglass frames related to a second frame type having a design image in common with the design image of first eyeglasses, are attained by the steps of:
performing data revision operations, to add the minimum necessary revisions required to satisfy the limiting conditions including limitations of the structure or design of a second frame type, while performing data addition operations, to add data relating to parts which are present in the second frame type but not in said first frame type, to data relating to the frames, including the frame shape for first eyeglass frames affiliated with a first type of frames having a specific design.
With this method for changing the eyeglass frame type, it is possible and relatively simple to change the frame type without changing the design image, by performing standard data revision operations and data addition operations for data relating to the eyeglass frames before the change. Accordingly, for example, if this method is performed using the simulation apparatus located in the store, it becomes possible to actually order other types of frames with the design images of frames stocked in the eyeglasses store and to respond to a greater diversity of needs.
According to the twentieth constitution above, (21) the method for changing the type of eyeglass frames is a method wherein the abovementioned data revision operations for changing from the abovementioned first type of rimless eyeglass frames to the abovementioned second type of full-rimmed eyeglass frames include:
Concave (reverse R) check, maximum radius (R) check, and determining closing block position; closing block position radius check and the radius revision for the closing block position performed when that R value is below a certain value; and minimum radius check and minimum radius revision performed when that minimum R value is below a certain value.
According to the twentieth constitution above, (22) the method for changing the type of eyeglass frames is a method wherein the abovementioned data revision operations for changing from the abovementioned first type of rimless eyeglass frames to the abovementioned second type of semi-rimless eyeglass frames include:
concave check, maximum radius check, minimum radius check, and minimum radius revision performed when the minimum R value is below a certain value.
According to the twentieth constitution above, (23) the method for changing the type of eyeglass frames is a method wherein the abovementioned data revision operations for changing from the abovementioned first type of semi-rimless eyeglass frames to the abovementioned second type of full-rimmed eyeglass frames include:
determining closing block position, radius check for closing block position, and radius revision for closing block position performed when that R value is below a certain value.
According to the twentieth constitution above, (24) the method for changing the type of eyeglass frames is a method wherein the abovementioned data revision operations and data addition operations are performed with computer simulation methods.
According to the twenty-fourth constitution above, (25) the method for changing the type of eyeglass frames is a method wherein an image of the eyeglasses worn on the face is generated and displayed on a display screen, by capturing a face image of the eyeglass consumer and laying an eyeglass frame image, according to data relating to said eyeglass frames, over the face image; and
said data revision operations and data revision operations are performed on screen, in the case where data revision operations and data addition operations are performed with computer simulation methods.